The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, especially to an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap.
The electrical connector assembly for connecting chip module on a circuit board is generally formed by a metal base, a metal clip, a lever and an insulated body mounted with a plurality of conductive terminals. The metal base is a rectangular frame with the insulated body therein. Through conductive terminals inside the insulated body (or solder ball under conductive terminals), the metal base is welded on the circuit board. Due to high temperature of welding, the electrical connector is placed onto the circuit board by vacuum adsorption, in the meantime, ensure each of the conductive terminals (or solder balls) align with corresponding holes or solder pads on the circuit board, so as to weld the electrical connector onto the circuit board. Generally, there is no flat surface with sufficient area on the electrical connector for placing the nozzle of the vacuum adsorption device, in such a manner, a pick-up cap with sufficient flat surface arranged on a metal cap is additional added on the electrical connector. However, the pick-up cap is arranged on the metal cap. Once the design of the metal cap is changed, the pick-up cap may not align with the metal cap any more, in such circumstance, a new adsorption cover is required, and this will increase the manufacturing cost.
Thus there is a need to design a new type electrical connector for overcoming above shortages.